Romance nouvelle
by Zejabel-sama
Summary: Harry et Hermione [la petite amie de Ron... mais pas pour longtemps] se rendent compte de leurs sentiments.


**Romance nouvelle**

Auteur : Zejabel-sama

Base : Harry Potter

Disclamer : Lieux et personnages à JK Rowling

Rating : T (c'est sous-entendu, mais pas décrit si vous voyez ce que je veux dire lol)

Couple : devient Harry-Hermione

* * *

Hermione sortit de la grande salle, en grommelant. Une fois de plus, Ron avait agi en parfait idiot ! Il s'était montré odieux. Elle se demandait encore pourquoi elle avait accepté de sortir avec un type comme lui. Enfin, elle ne pouvait plus revenir dans le passé... Dommage, c'était pourtant bien pratique, un retourneur de temps ! Elle aurait changé le passé et aurait choisi un mec moins stupide ! Elle marcha résolument vers la tour des Griffondors, sans regarder où elle allait. La grosse dame ouvrit le passage et la jeune fille entra. 

BAM

Elle percuta quelque chose, ou plutôt quelqu'un. Hermione se retrouvait assise sur... Harry, étendu sur le dos. Instantanément les deux jeunes gens virèrent au rouge cramoisi mais ne bougèrent pas, trop gênés.

- C'est... hum... enfin... euh... essaya Hermione.

- Hermione... je... Enfin... tu pourrais descendre de moi s'il te plait... Ce n'est pas que tu es lourde, mais euh...

Hermione s'appuya sur le torse musclé du jeune homme pour se relever. Harry ne put retenir un soupir de satisfaction à ce contact. La jeune fille, confuse, était accroupie au dessus du garçon, tous deux rouges de gêne. Hermione se releva, tête baissée, les yeux plongés dans le regard émeraude du brun. Harry tendit la main pour attraper ses lunettes, qui étaient tombées sous le choc de la collision. Sans s'en rendre compte, il libéra la jeune fille de l'envoûtement de son merveilleux regard. Les deux jeunes gens, une fois debout, se séparèrent, Hermione pour aller dans le dortoir des filles, et Harry dans la grande salle, sans parvenir à calmer leur cœur, emballé.

Hermione se laissa tomber mollement sur son lit, elle ne s'était pas sentie comme ça depuis la fin du bal avec Viktor Krum. Une joie profonde, mêlée à de l'excitation. Elle prit paresseusement son édition de l'Histoire de Poudlard, volume 4, et parcourut quelques pages sans faire attention à ce qu'elle lisait. Toutes ses pensées étaient pour Harry... Harry, pourquoi pour Harry ? Pourquoi ce garçon la hantait-il ? Elle revoyait la scène de la collision, sans parvenir à faire partir ces images de sa tête... ces images et ces sensations. Elle ferma les yeux, essayant de faire le vide en elle.

¨

- Hermione, tu n'as pas cours cet après-midi ?

La jeune fille ouvrit les yeux. Devant elle se trouvait Ginny Weasley, la petite sœur de Ron.

- Si mais... Il est quelle heure ?

- Il va être 3h...

- 3h ?! Merci Ginny ! Sans toi, j'aurai raté un cours !

Hermione attrapa son manuel et partit en courant, espérant que les escaliers ne la dérangeraient pas trop dans sa course.

¨

Harry et Ron étaient assis à leur table habituelle, au coin à droite. Ils se demandaient ce que pouvait bien faire la jeune fille, qui était toujours en avance en temps normal ! Hermione se précipita et s'assit à sa place, au moment même où le professeur Chourave entrait.

- Bien, commença cette dernière. Tout le monde à sa place ! On va aujourd'hui parler de...

Hermione fixait Mme Chourave, comme jamais elle n'avait fixé un professeur, redoublant d'attention et d'intérêt pour un cours qui pourtant ne la passionnait pas.

A la fin du cours, Hermione resta assise, l'air absente, le regard vide. Harry et Ron s'approchèrent d'elle lentement et se postèrent devant elle, l'attendant pour partir.

- Hermione ? appela Ron

La jeune fille sursauta. Elle regarda ses amis, immobiles devant elle, attendant qu'elle se lève de sa chaise. Confuse, elle s'exécuta et le trio sortit de la serre.

¨

- Ron, appela Ginny, tu peux venir un instant ?

- Mmmmmh, répondit l'intéressé, sans pour autant se déplacer vers sa sœur

- Vas-y, lui souffla Harry, c'est ta sœur, et elle semble avoir besoin de ton aide, agit en grand frère digne !

Le garçon se décida et avança vers la petite rouquine, sans conviction. A peine arrivé près de sa sœur, cette dernière l'attrapa par le bras et l'entraîna à l'écart pour lui chuchoter à l'oreille. Le garçon grommela en suivant sa sœur, il aurait préféré rester avec Harry et surtout Hermione.

Harry et Hermione attendaient que leur ami revienne, immobiles dans le couloir. Le regard de la jeune fille se posa sur le corps de son ami, debout à côté d'elle, majestueux. Elle se prit à imaginer le corps d'Apollon que devait avoir le Survivant, sous sa robe de sorcier noire. Elle le voyait, sortant de l'eau, des gouttelettes ruisselant sur son torse nu, il avançait vers elle en lui souriant d'un sourire radieux.

Harry, qui avait senti ce regard sur lui, était de plus en plus gêné. Il appela doucement la jeune fille, qui releva les yeux, croisant à nouveau le regard envoûtant de l'adolescent brun.

Lorsque Ron revint, l'air mi-joyeux mi-gêné, il trouva ses deux amis se regardant dans les yeux, le rouge aux joues et l'air complètement absorbé dans le regard l'un de l'autre...

- Hermione... Harry...

Les deux amis sursautèrent en entendant leur nom et virent le rouquin les fixant, l'air hagard. Les pensées déferlèrent dans la tête de Ron, à une vitesse telle qu'il ne parvenait à les saisir ou les analyser. Il les laissait passer, ne parvenant même plus a se reconnecter à la réalité qui lui semblait si lointaine. Le souvenir de sa conversation avec Ginny, si proche mais si lointaine en même temps, lui revint à l'esprit...

¨

_- Ron, faut que je te parle d'Hermione !_ lui avait murmuré la rouquine_. Elle est bizarre en ce moment... hier soir, elle s'est couché tôt sans même lire ! Et cet après-midi, elle a failli manquer un cours ! Ce comportement... c'est du à l'amour !_

A cet instant, le garçon avait fixé sa sœur, incrédule.

_- Hermione est déjà amoureuse de moi..._

_- Mais son amour est sûrement plus fort alors ! Elle est folle d'amour, ça se voit !_

_- Je n'ai rien vu pourtant... _avait avoué le garçon_. Je l'ai trouvé bizarre, c'est vrai, mais elle l'est toujours... c'est ce qui fait son charme..._

_- Ron, Ron, Ron ! Tu n'y connais rien, c'est normal ! Crois-moi, je sais ce que je dis ! Hermione est folle d'amour... il serait peut-être temps d'aller plus loin avec elle ! _avait-elle ajouté, avec un clin d'œil, en repartant vers ses amis qu'elle avait laissés au coin du couloir pour parler à son frère

¨

Après cette discussion, il était revenu joyeux... mais en voyant ces amis dans une telle situation, il avait compris... compris que ce n'était pas de lui qu'était amoureuse Hermione, mais de Harry, son ex-ami, le traître qui venait de lui voler sa petite amie !

- Ron ? appelèrent Hermione et Harry en même temps

Le rouquin revint instantanément à lui, le regard plein de haine pour celui qui avait été autrefois son ami. Le teint de Hermione et Harry devint encore plus rouge (si cela était possible), et les deux adolescents s'écartèrent d'un bond...

- C'est pas ce que tu crois !

- Faux Frère, traître ! Harry, je te croyais mon ami ! Tu as osé séduire la seule fille que j'avais réussi à emballer ! Toi qui fais chavirer les cœurs de toutes les nanas de Poudlard, il a fallu que tu me voles la MIENNE !

- JE NE SUIS PAS TON JOUET ! hurla Hermione en donnant une gifle magistrale au rouquin.

- Hermione, Ron... du calme voyons, tout ceci n'est qu'un malentendu...

- Harry, ne t'en mêle pas ! Ton tour viendra après !

- Ne parle pas comme ça à Harry !

Hermione, convulsée par les sanglots, allait donner une autre gifle à Ron si Harry ne l'en avait empêché en retenant son bras avec le sien. La jeune fille éclata alors en sanglots et se réfugia dans les bras du brun, encore plus gêné. Hermione appuya sa tête sur les pectoraux d'Harry, essayant de cacher son visage et les larmes qui coulaient en un flot intarissable sur ses joues rouges. Harry n'essaya pas de la repousser, il aurait voulu la garder près de lui pour toujours, mais il se sentait coupable vis-à-vis de son ami et de sa petite amie, Ginny. Décidemment, il avait un problème avec les Weasley !

- Hermione, tout est fini entre nous ! Harry, tu n'es plus mon ami !

En disant ces mots, le rouquin partit en courant vers la tour des Griffondors. En chemin, il croisa sa sœur avec un garçon, se regardant l'air amoureux. « Au moins une qui ne regrettera pas son amour perdu » pensa l'adolescent sans même adresser un signe à sa sœur trop occupée à caresser la joue du jeune garçon. Ron n'eut même pas l'envie de l'en empêcher, de la protéger, il se fichait de tout à présent. Il avança résolument vers le portrait de la grosse dame, donna le mot de passe et entra dans la salle commune.

¨

Harry et Hermione étaient resté immobiles dans le couloir serrés l'un contre l'autre. Le garçon osa passer ses doigts dans les cheveux de la jeune fille en geste de réconfort. Hermione se blottit davantage contre le garçon. Le couple commençait à attirer les regards, ce qui gênait Harry.

- Hermione, souffla-t-il, on devrait peut-être aller ailleurs, tu ne crois pas ?

La jeune fille releva la tête, sourit et se sépara à contrecœur du torse musclé du jeune homme. Elle entraîna Harry par le bras, s'éloignant du portrait de la grosse dame. Harry s'arrêta, retenant son amie. Celle-ci se retourna vers lui, lui montrant une petite clé... La clé de la salle de bain des préfets !

- Tu as raison, Harry, il vaut mieux s'éloigner, être tranquilles, souffla la jeune fille à l'oreille du garçon décontenancé.

- Heu... Hermione, ce n'est pas ce... enfin, ce que je voulais dire par « aller ailleurs »... Je... je... Heu...

- Tu ne veux pas de moi ? demanda la jeune fille.

Harry déglutit difficilement, il sentit son corps en feu, un échange de regard avec la jeune fille ôta toute hésitation en lui, et il la suivit jusqu'à la salle de bain aux multiples robinets.

¨

Epilogue :

Ginny était assise sur son lit, à réfléchir. Comment annoncer à Harry qu'elle avait trouvé l'homme de sa vie en un autre garçon ? Elle ne voulait pas blesser son premier véritable amour, mais savait qu'il n'était pas l'homme qu'elle attendait, elle voulait d'un garçon moins timide, plus entreprenant...

Ron marchait dans la salle commune des Griffondors, il se rendait compte qu'il avait été odieux envers ses amis. Harry et Hermione s'aimaient... il était impossible de contrôler ses sentiments. Il en était lui-même la preuve... avoir piqué une crise de jalousie au milieu du couloir ! Il s'en voulait d'avoir fait pleurer Hermione, d'avoir crié sur Harry, il regrettait toutes ses paroles. Il attendait le retour de ses amis, pour leur présenter des excuses. Plus que 10 minutes avant le couvre-feu... Et toujours pas d'Harry ni d'Hermione. Et ils n'avaient pas non plus de cape d'invisibilité, celle-ci étant soigneusement rangée dans le coffre de Harry. Si seulement il savait où ses amis étaient allés ! Il aurait pu aller les chercher avec la cape...

Pendant ce temps dans la salle de bain des préfets, Harry et Hermione s'étaient endormis l'un contre l'autre, sur le bord de la baignoire géante, oubliant même qu'ils étaient à Poudlard, se sentant seuls au monde, tous les deux, avec leur destin commun et leurs projets d'avenir...

* * *

Voili voilou, c'est fini


End file.
